


The Perfect Fit

by anonymousEDward



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Public Sex, if you actually inflict this on retail employees you WILL go to special hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward
Summary: For a friend on Discord who made a special request. Hope you enjoy, dude!
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 26
Kudos: 105





	The Perfect Fit

One of the most galling parts of having two dicks, in Professor Venomous's mind, was the humiliation of realizing that none of your pants fit you anymore.

Oh, he'd tried designer, he'd tried department stores - he'd even tried some very creative tailoring. He'd stumbled onto the solution after months of searching - Target. The cheap slacks that never seemed to quite fit anyone... somehow fit him. Apparently "scrawny with comically large bulge" was their target demographic.

Of course, he always ordered online - he had a reputation to maintain, and "villain who shops at Target" was decidedly not it.

And it had been _fine_.

Until Boxmore.

Until regular meals and regular battles made Venomous just a bit thicker, a bit more muscled. Not enough to be truly noticeable to the outside observer, just enough for his pants to no longer fit quite right.

And that had led to...

"What are we looking for again, PV?" Boxman stood on his tiptoes, trying to see over the racks of cheap clothes.

"Pants, Boxman." Venomous sighed. _Cob, this was annoying._

"Can I help you with anything?" an employee with a red polo and forced smile asked.

"Nope." He stared the man down until he started sweating and turned his attention to some other customer.

"Hey! Psst! PV!" Venomous turned at Boxman's loud whisper.

"What about these?" he asked, holding up possibly the most hideous pants Venomous had ever seen - paisley _and_ stripes? _How? Why?!_

"Just black," Venomous reminded him. Boxman pouted a moment before running off cackling, probably spotting some other cloth abomination.

Venomous grabbed as many pairs of black slacks as he could find that were close to his usual size and made a beeline for the changing room - taking the handicapped one, of course, just because he was a villain and he could.

He hurriedly pulled on pair after pair, frustration mounting. Too long, too short, too wide, too saggy... Cob, would he have to go back to tailoring? Such a hassle!

"PV? PV!"

"Boxman!" he hissed, "In here."

He heard footsteps draw near, before two hands grasped the underside of the stall door as Boxman wriggled under.

"Heya, PV."

The stall, already much too small to _truly_ be considered handicap accessible, was even smaller with Boxman's presence.

"Any luck?" Boxman shoved the pile of tried-on jeans onto the floor, taking their space on the cheap, built in bench.

"No..." Venomous admitted with a grumble.

"Keep trying! Maybe something will catch your eye." Boxman had a peculiar gleam in his eyes.

Venomous let the too-large pants slide down his waist reaching for another pair - only to stop when he felt a claw tracing over his backside.

"I like this one," Boxman said, tugging on the waistband of his thong and letting it snap back into place.

Venomous felt a little bit of his bad mood slip away.

"Of course you do, Boxy," he murmured. "You picked it out."

"Did I?" Boxman grabbed the cloth between his cheeks and tugged, guiding Venomous backwards.

"Boxy, I-"

"Thanks for your help!" a man's voice said. "Surely one of these will work for my job interview!"

"Absolutely! Go ahead and try them on!"

Venomous felt Boxman tug his thong aside and suspiciously slick fingers were rubbing against his ass.

He looked to the side, catching Boxman's eye in their reflection and shaking his head.

Boxman grinned wickedly and, without warning, slid two fingers inside.

Venomous bit back a cry. Cob damn it, he'd been trying for _weeks_ to get Boxman to be rougher with him in bed and _now_ he was finally going along with it?

Venomous shoved half his fist in his mouth in a desperate attempt to stifle any noise as Boxman scissored his fingers, forcing him to open. He could see his own expression in the tacky mirrors, his ass canted backwards, encouraging those brutal fingers deeper.

He could hear the rustling of clothing in the neighboring stall, and feel the fabric of his thong strain in Boxman's taloned grip.

"No, that one won't work," their unfortunate neighbor mumbled.

Venomous braced one forearm against the stall door, pushing back against those thick, deft fingers. He whimpered as a third was forced inside, the sound miraculously covered up by the sound of a fly unzipping.

The fingers were pulled free, and the blunt head of Boxman's cock rubbed against his ass. Venomous couldn't quite stop himself from grinding back against it, savoring the way it rubbed against the sensitive pucker.

"Aw hey, this one isn't too bad!" Their neighbor announced. Of course, that was when Boxman slid inside in a single sharp thrust, down to the hilt.

"Fuck!" Cob, that felt good - though Venomous regretted his shout immediately.

"Uh, you okay in there, man?"

Boxman locked eyes with him, waggling his eyebrows and wearing an evil grin.

"M-mishap with a zipper," Venomous choked out. He was absolutely taking this out on Boxman's ass later. His cocks throbbed, straining against the fabric of his throng. _I'll make him pay twice over_, he thought, with an evil grin of his own.

"Aw man, that sucks," their oblivious neighbor continued, as Boxman rolled back on his heels and slammed forward once more, nailing Venomous's prostate with brutal efficiency. He felt Boxman's flesh hand grip his ass, spreading him open to admire the way they were linked. He couldn't quite tear his gaze away from the mirror, even as Boxman sped up the pace of his thrusts, spearing him Venomous open with that thick cock he so adored. Boxman gripped him hard enough to bruise and seemed wholly unconcerned with drawing things out – his thrusts were fast and _deep_, like he was trying to bruise he stomach from the inside. With his talons pulling on Venomous's thong, he couldn't pull away, couldn't do anything but press his burning cheek against the stall door as he watched Boxman fucking him in their reflection.

In spite of his roughness – oh, who was Venomous trying to fool? – Because of his roughness, Venomous could already feel his orgasm building inside him. He was painfully aware of their neighbor, oblivious, still trying on clothes; the Target employee with their annoyingly loud shoes; the faintly musty-dusty-sweaty smell of the changing room… Despite this, despite everything, Venomous could feel it. He was so damn close.

He heard the door creak open in the stall next to him, savagely biting his own wrist in a desperate attempt to hold back.

"Well, how did you like it?" the employee from before asked. Venomous tried to hold his breath, his toes curling in his socks.

"Oh, I think I'm going with the navy slacks and the red shirt! You were so right – it definitely _is_ my color."

"We're always happy to help at Target," the employee said, with the same false cheer. Venomous could feel it inside him, cresting-

"FUCK YES!" he shouted, his fist leaving his mouth and clenching in his sweater, instinctively dragging it down in an attempt to cover the come.

He watched, still twitching through the aftershocks, as Boxman grit his teeth before coming inside him.

Almost distantly, he heard his former stall neighbor say, "Aw, good for him! Sounds like he finally found the perfect fit!"

Several minutes later, Venomous gave his thong up as a loss. He had more at Boxmore, and there was no way he was wearing the come-soaked underwear home, let alone carrying it by hand.

"I think we should go clothes shopping more often," Boxman said, still grinning smugly. "I think I've turned a corner when it _comes to fashion_, PV."

Venomous glared at him for the atrocious pun.

"Oh please," Venomous said. "Not only have we failed in finding pants, I'm now down a pair of underwear. This is _not_ how shopping is supposed to go!"

"Oh! I forgot." Boxman pulled a pair of underwear from behind his back. "I meant to show you this!"

They were black and rather more lacy than Venomous usually wore, but… they did appear _spacious_ enough for his needs. Boxman ripped the tags off and held them out for Venomous to try. They felt soft, deliciously satiny against his skin.

"Alright," Venomous said with a sigh. "We're at least back to square one." He grabbed his pants, slipping them on and-

They fit.

Perfectly.

"That's the store's, PV." Boxman said, pointing at the tag with his claw.

"Huh," Venomous said. "I guess we found the perfect fit after all."


End file.
